


Two Old Fools in the Middle of the Night

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Two Old Fools In Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: "I know you're not asleep, you jackass."





	Two Old Fools in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a challenge I set myself, to write something in 1000 words or less. Why? Because I have created an account on Fiverr where I'm offering first-person view, written just for you and not shared with anyone else, fics that are up to 1000 words for $5 each. I cannot find a job due to my situation, single mom, no form of childcare, blind son with brain tumor, etc., so if you would like to help me and are interested in getting a fic written just for you, please check it out! 
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/gothicmama

                Thorin was only gone three minutes, but when he returned to his bed after a middle of the night trip to the bathroom, the empty spot where he had been laying was no longer empty. His husband, who was sleeping on his side of the bed, his muscled arms wrapped tight around body pillow, was now stretched out spread eagle on the bed, the body pillow forgotten on the floor. Thorin blinked several times before he wiped his bleary eyes, not sure if he was fully awake or not. After a moment of standing in front of the bed and just staring down at his husband, he realized he was indeed awake. He sighed and scratched his beard, thinking for a short moment. Then he approached his side of the bed and attempted to push his husband over on the bed.

                Dwalin only moved a couple inches and his snoring grew louder. Thorin leaned over ad shook his shoulders roughly, mumbling curses under his breath. This time, Dwalin smacked his lips and swallowed twice before he returned to snoring, but he once again didn’t move. Thorin sighed in frustration and, yanking the comforter off Dwalin, said loudly, “Get up, Dwalin, you’re in my spot.” When Dwalin continued to snore, Thorin kicked the side of the mattress, but that did nothing except make the bed shake slightly. Dwalin didn’t stir at all. Thorin smacked Dwalin’s thigh and his husband finally moved, his leg twitching before it moved away from him slightly. Thorin smacked his thigh again, harder, and said, “I know you’re not asleep, you jackass. Get up, you’re hogging the bed.”

                For several seconds, Dwalin continued snoring. Then, the snoring stopped. Thorin held his breath and waited, but was surprised when Dwalin suddenly lifted up, grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled him onto the bed, and rolled them over so Thorin was on his back and Dwalin was above him. His husband grinned down at him, his elbows on either side of Thorin’s head. He tangled his fingers in Thorin’s short hair and tugged gently. Thorin grunted softly in response and put his hands on Dwalin’s waist, right above Dwalin’s boxers. Dwalin dipped his head to kiss Thorin’s nose and then said, “You could have just laid down on me, you know.”

                Thorin pinched Dwalin’s skin and Dwalin sucked in his breath, prompting Thorin to smirk up at him. “Is that what you were hoping for?”

                “Maybe,” Dwalin said playfully before he leaned his head down and kissed Thorin fully on the mouth, moving his lips slowly and gently against Thorin’s. Thorin lifted his head into the kiss, nipping at Dwalin’s lips gently. Dwalin followed the silent command and opened his mouth and the kiss quickly changed from tender to rough. They bit and sucked on each other’s lips and tongues for several seconds until they ran out of air. They separated, gasping and out of breath, and Dwalin pulled on Thorin’s hair, tilting his head back so Dwalin could nip and lick at his neck. Thorin groaned softly and dug his fingers into Dwalin’s waist, before his hands impatiently moved to the front of his boxers. Dwalin raised up just enough for Thorin to get his hands between their bodies and into his boxers. Thorin immediately wrapped a hand around Dwalin’s cock, which was already half hard. He put his other hand in his own sweatpants and palmed his quickly hardening cock. He turned his head to the side as Dwalin’s mouth moved up his jaw to his ear, groaning.

                Dwalin began moving his hips and Thorin followed his rhythm, stroking both their cocks simultaneously. Dwalin gave Thorin’s earlobe a quick bite and then moved his head so his mouth was hovering over Thorin’s. Thorin lifted his head and Dwalin pulled away slightly. The low whine Thorin let out sent a jolt through him and straight to his cock and it was almost enough to finish him. Dwalin’s body jerked, messing up the pace Thorin’s hands had set. Thorin gave a disappointed groan and glared up at Dwalin. Panting hard, Dwalin apologized by kissing him soundly and rolling them onto their sides. Thorin smiled against his lips and returned to stroking them, though his hands were also starting to stutter as he neared his climax. Dwalin reached into Thorin’s sweats and put his hand over Thorin’s. Together, they stroked Thorin’s cock and Dwalin helped Thorin stroke his cock by moving his hips the way he liked. It only took another couple minutes for them both to reach the edge, and with one more bruising kiss, they fell over together. They groaned around each other’s lips, spending inside their bottoms without a care. Their hands stroked and caressed, getting messy and spreading the mess more, until their cocks were too sensitive to touch.

                They removed their hands from each other’s bottoms, both carelessly wiping their hands on the sheets. Thorin rolled onto his back and Dwalin shifted so he was also on his back but laying sideways so he could pillow his head on Thorin’s stomach. He leaned over and teasingly licked up some of the mess that Thorin’s hand had dragged onto his stomach. Thorin flinched slightly, arching away from his tongue, and lightly smacked the back of Dwalin’s head. Dwalin laughed and climbed off the bed, grunting. Thorin lifted his head and asked, “You alright, old man?”

                Dwalin stripped off his boxers and tossed them at Thorin before responding. “You’re older than me, jerk.” With that he went into the bathroom and pulled a washrag out of the cabinet under the sink.

                Thorin caught the boxers and threw them onto the floor, then shimmied out of his sweats. He dropped them to the floor right as Dwalin came back with the wet rag. They quickly cleaned themselves up and after tossing the dirty rag to the floor with their bottoms, they pulled up the comforter and went back to sleep, one on each side like normal.


End file.
